


Eye of the Storm

by Sleepysnakes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Gore, M/M, Violence, Will add more to the tags the more the story progresses, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7850344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepysnakes/pseuds/Sleepysnakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The melody turned into a low keening that then rose into an ear-splitting screech as the inky black tendrils rushed out, expanding until the cloud exploded, plunging the ocean into a pitch black abyss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> While I take a break from Hold Your Breath, I present to you! A mermaid AU. Mermaid is a gender neutral term. Chapters will get cranked out if this fic gets interest, shows me I didn't just write a boring story haha. Credit to my friend Alice for proofreading.

     The calming rhythm of the ocean broke with the sound of humming. The noise itself rumbling deep from under the waves that it rose above the surface and could be heard by anyone in a mile radius. A soothing melody that moved with the current, one that brought the unwary closer and those who knew better swam away. The humming brushed over the sand and every surface in the dark depths, seemingly getting darker the closer the noise came; it was haunting. Most of the smaller fish cleared the area, sharks themselves circled in confusion before they too, disappeared.

     Inky tendrils snaked through the solemn expanse, reaching, searching for anything that ventured too close. Steadily, the water turned murky as the eerie assonance closed in, the darkness descending over the ocean floor like an oil spill. Red eyes blinked open one by one over the nightmarish cloud, a cluster of them joining over a more solid figure in the center of the mass. Teeth as sharp as a shark's broke open into a wide grin, the humming grew louder and lovely but left the hairs on the back of the neck standing on end.

  
     The melody turned into a low keening that then rose into an ear-splitting screech as the inky black tendrils rushed out, expanding until the cloud exploded, plunging the ocean into a pitch black abyss.

  
\--------------------------------

  
     Jack opened his eyes, staring straight at the light filtering through the surface onto his face, a constant moving window that turned his surrounding underwater world as blue as the sky above him. His body rocked gently to the rhythm of the ocean's current, brushing the sand he'd been settled on over his form. For a while he didn't move, examining the dream he woke up to. These were reoccurring, the fourth time this week already, featuring a living nightmare he'd been following for years now. The shark didn't need to breathe underwater, but he still exhaled through his nose, causing a few tiny bubbles to escape and float rapidly to the surface.

  
     Six long years he'd been back in the ocean he missed when he lived his life masquerading as a human on land. Jack Morrison was declared dead after all, and he had no problem making sure it stayed that way. When he was done here, he'd return to those who caused him so much pain and drown them. For now however, the mermaid was on a mission.

  
     Jack rolled his aching shoulders and pushed himself up off the floor of the reef he'd taken shelter in the night before. It only took him a few moments to catch his bearings, to remember where he was and get ready to swim off again. He was off the coast of Florida, intending to follow a current that would lead him to Atlantic waters. He'd been following the lead of recent shipwrecks and unnatural storms over the eastern coasts of both South and North America. Strangely enough, the Gulf of Mexico had been left alone in this trail of new destruction, as were the reefs found in these warm waters. It told the pale shark one thing.

  
     Gabriel was heading north.

  
     Jack picked up the spear he'd adopted using, very different from the human rifles he was so used to wielding on the surface but it was a mostly two handed weapon he got used to real fast. The nets on either end weren't just cosmetic, it just made catching fish easier and... Turned out to be a useful trap when faced with aggressive humans. So the mermaid started off, his powerful spotted tail gliding him through the water. Despite the one fin on his right side nearly blasted off from the explosion that almost took his life, he had no trouble navigating the underwater world.

  
     The pale shark wasn't in a hurry, moving towards the shores rather than the current he meant to take, quietly musing on the dream he had. He hadn't seen Gabriel since the explosion, though evidence of his survival were everywhere. It gave the mermaid hope that the other was still alive, but he was always too late to the site of a ship wreck or a fishing town torn into the violent waves with few survivors... Jack had always investigated, mostly in the form of a human. He'd ask what happened here and the reports were all the same: A living nightmare rose from the ocean... Like something out of a fairytale book, out of legend. These storms were not natural and acted as if they were alive. Tentacles rising over the waves, slick with either sea foam or what looked like oil would grab onto anything and yank it back into the dark depths.

  
     Anyone who disappeared under the surface never came back up again. Before the attacks were always the same thing, a gentle humming that made everyone gather to the edge of the water, whether on boat, the beach or docks. Some people ran, but it affected most. A siren's song.

  
     Gabriel was _angry_.

  
     Jack could remember the bull shark he spent most of his time with when times were simpler, when times weren't filled with betrayal and pain. He always had a gentle soul, optimistic about the humans that lived on shore. Gabe often left their reef to visit and socialize on land, returning stories back to Jack whenever he came back. He always did. He had a separate life on land, like most mermaids in this century. No one knew they existed anymore, thought that mermaids were long extinct. It wasn't the case, and Jack was born and raised in the ocean without a single lesson on how his kind's magic worked.

  
     The shark paused, feeling an aching tug deep within his chest, finding he'd been swimming rather aimlessly now, a kind of dissociation while he mused. Jack narrowed his eyes, and the hair on the back of his neck rose with the feeling he was being watched. Quickly, the mermaid scanned the dark ocean floor which he noticed now he was in deep water rather than the shore he was heading towards. Must have made a wrong drifting turn while he was stuck deep inside his own head. His sharp gaze settled on a pair of tiger sharks winding their way over the sandy floor, while the rest of the immediate area was oddly empty. That put Jack on the defensive and made sure he kept sinking slowly while he continued to search for the source of his uneasiness.

  
     There were no boats or ships floating lazily on the surface, so whatever was giving him a bad vibe wasn't man made. Well... As far as he could tell anyway. For a moment, he closed his eyes and started swimming again in a slow wide circle, a rough hum breaking the silence. It took a few moments, but the noise he made gave him a clear picture inside his head. A mermaid's siren song wasn't just to lure the unfortunate into an untimely death after all, and the sonar image picked up more than his sight ever could. It was in the sand, a strange shaped object that reminded him of the tanks the humans used in their wars. Jack didn't think twice about it, considering it another sunken fatality out here, there were other sunken treasures after all. So he kept looking.

  
      _ **Ka** -Chang_, the noise immediately alerted the pale shark, eyes snapping open and the mental map of the sea floor vanished instantly. He wasn't quick enough to evade the harpoon that burst from the sand, embedding itself into his shoulder, the barbed end poking out from his back. His gills along his sides pumped aggressively in response to the pain, a simulation to heavy breathing; he nearly dropped his spear. With his free hand, Jack grabbed the shaft of the harpoon, vaguely aware there was a line tied to the end of it. His sharp teeth dug into his bottom lip, bracing himself to yank the damn thing out. The line pulled taut the next moment and dragged Jack to the ocean floor. He struggled against it, though the pain now sears through his shoulder and collarbone where the steel broke through, sending a plume of blood into the surrounding water with each thrash.

  
     He was used to this kind of pain, and though it hurt enough to make a normal person pass out, Jack still managed to keep himself from being pulled to the ground. He could tell this was a trap, but he wasn't sure if it were meant for mermaids like himself or other large marine creatures like the sharks he saw earlier. Bleary with the pain, he glanced around for the predators, sure they'd be on him in a heartbeat with how much blood he put into the water. His suspicions were right when he caught a glimpse of rows of teeth basically blind siding him from the right and he expected his face to be torn off at the very least but that pain never came and the pressure in his shoulder let up immediately. The tiger shark had bit through the line, essentially releasing the mermaid. He didn't hesitate and swam up towards the surface, away from the sea floor.

  
     The two sharks had accompanied him and he didn't even realize it until he broke the surface, with two upright fins circling his position. Jack bared his teeth and dived again, dropping his spear and grabbing the harpoon with both hands. One violent yank, and the barbed in tore back out, causing more damage than it did going in. He gave a strangled cry of pain, his hands trembling while he dropped the harpoon. It was habit that he started grinding his teeth, eyes clamped shut as he willed the injury to seal up and heal. Though it will be gone within the hour, the pain would remain for a couple days at the very least.

  
     "Always so dramatic, Jack."

  
     The shark opened his eyes, back on the defensive. He went for the spear he dropped, knowing it hadn't sunken so far yet, but his hand touched nothing and he hissed his frustration. He turned to face the source of the voice, teeth bared in a threatening manner, with the stabbing pain through his shoulder dropping his mood considerably.   
But he stopped, blue eyes wide when he saw who it was. The black tail with massive white splotches on the underside similar to the clown triggerfish was all too recognizable, and though she still wrapped herself in the clothes humans wore, it was like seeing a ghost.

  
     "Ana?" Jack whispered, dropping just a bit in depth. "I thought you...?"

  
     "Died? For the most part, yes," she chortled. "But that's such a boring concept. You obviously had the same idea. You're looking great for a dead man," Ana added, arms folded around an old harpoon gun that wasn't loaded and the spear Jack had dropped.

  
     "I..." Jack cleared his throat. "Yeah, I can say the same to you. Why didn't you tell us though?" He finally shot back, eyebrows furrowed. A single brown eye stared back, softening despite the other mermaid's scrutiny.

  
     "Things were difficult, Jack. You have no idea what I went through while I recovered. Even after I fully recovered. When I did, I found out what the UN were doing to us Mermaids and I made the decision to stay under the radar." She looked away, towards the trap Jack had managed to slip away from. He noticed the two tiger sharks were still circling them and he bared his teeth again.

  
     "I had to make sure Fareeha was safe. I'm glad they never found out what she was but..." Now Ana looked back up at Jack, no longer avoiding eye contact, though there was sympathy etched into her face. "I was too late for you and Gabriel I see."

  
     So she knew. The water felt a little colder to the shark and his sneer fell away.

  
     "I got away from it lucky. Compared to Gabriel, I basically left unscathed." He let his blue gaze rest in the dark depths of which he'd been heading. "I can't say the same for him." Now he looked down towards the trap that poked out of the same and wrinkled his nose. Ana followed his gaze and gave a small nod, handing the pale shark his spear back, in which he took it.

  
     "Those traps are up and down the coast, as far as I can tell they're only centered in the Bermuda Triangle." She gave a soft laugh. "They're meant for mermaids, but I've seen them snag curious sharks and a dolphin or two. They're activated by our sonar because they give off a strange signal." Ana explained, diving now. Jack waited for a moment, then followed after, noting in the back of his mind that the two tigers followed after.

  
     "Manmade then?" He asked.

  
     "Yeah, but I'm not sure who set them. They're fairly recent, by a year or two. Not many mermaids stay in the oceans these days, but since the UN found out we've been hiding in their population, they've been trying to weed us out. They haven't done a very good job since it's really difficult for them to tell who's a person and who's of the merfolk." She gave a self-satisfied chuckle. "Still, I've been trying to disarm them without setting them off. Sharks can sense them decently." The mermaid gestured to the two tiger sharks who still swam a loose circle around them.

  
     "And here humans think they're such cold hearted killers." Another soft laugh. Jack rested a hand over the injury, huffing quietly.

  
     "What happens to a caught mermaid, do you know?" He asked her. For a while, Ana considered the pale shark, frowning just a bit.

  
     "I haven't seen a mermaid get trapped. The sharks and dolphins that do spring the trap get pulled into what I found looks like a box. Looks a lot like a coffin. They've drowned in them but mermaids can breathe underwater. We don't drown." Which explains why they're for mermaids. "I've stuck around to see if anyone would pick up the trap but no one came. I'm assuming they know what they catch."

  
     Jack swam down to the sandy floor, digging away the sand until he hit a solid surface, the palm of his hand pressing against the cold metal. He found the seam to which the doors open and frowned, finding it already ajar from the harpoon.

  
     "It's a rather large prison, don't you think?" The pale shark inquired, looking up at the older mermaid.

  
     "I'm sure one size fits all." Ana murmured sadly, staring directly down at the trap Jack had uncovered.

  
     "Or they're hunting for something big." He replied quietly, pushing away from the trap. "Something really big."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'd say about twenty so far," a new voice said, rough and worn. "You have promise, Mr. Reyes. Let's see if you hold up to it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took a couple weeks for this chapter, I had a hard time with it. Rewrote it about 6 times. Thanks to my friend Alice who helped me figure out point A to point B. She also proof read. :3c

     A bright light flashed on, dazzling his sensitive eyes and causing him to curl in on himself. There wasn't much room in the tiny tank to even do that, given how big he was. Gabriel cracked an eye open, despite the blue spot centered in his vision, making it hard to see the figures just outside the glass of the tank. He bared his teeth, sharp nails scraping against the bottom of the holding tank as he lowered himself to it. This was a betrayal. He'd given these people a good chunk of his life serving in their war and for what? The moment they find out he and a good handful of his soldiers were mermaids, they scooped them up overnight and thrown them into fish tanks. There were others too, Gabriel had noticed – dozens of them.

  
     So it just wasn't the sudden discovery maintained in his section. It was an entire roundup. Gabe snorted, causing bubbles to rise to the surface. The UN was definitely breaking laws set in a long time ago, whether or not they were considered void due to the absence of the mer people. When he arrived earlier, he and Jack heard the distant screams so it was back down to experimentation. They both knew the stories. Now they were separated, and despite the growing anxiety in the pit of his stomach, he was worried for the other.

  
     The shadows beyond the glass were talking, but he couldn't hear them. Obviously the humans here were smart enough to put a volatile bull shark in a soundproof glass box, though of course their mistake was that it was glass. They weren't paying attention to him now – finding his chance, he surged forward, shoulder braced harsh against the thick wall with enough force to actually move the tank on its stand. Water sloshed over and he drew himself back for another rush, hitting the wall harder this time. The tank teetered and now he got the humans' attention when they rushed to try and push the tank back onto its stand. Gabriel was already past the point of no return, and despite the efforts of those on the outside, the glass box fell and shattered over the hard ground. Even on impact, Gabe didn't stick around to recover from it, though it would take a minute for him to regain his legs, he pushed himself forward. The ground was made slick from the water he was in so it took no effort to grab the ankle of now what looked like a scientist. He yanked, pulling the man down onto the ground with him, very aware of the others still in the room.

  
     "Give me one good reason not to slice your neck, _cabrón_ ," Gabriel hissed, a tingling sensation rushing down his spine to the tip of his tail as the fins retracted and his mer body split to accommodate a pair of legs. Before the others could rush in, Gabe picked to scientist up when he stood, a sharp claw at the jugular of the man's neck. "One step and you'll be cleaning up more than glass and water," he threatened.

  
     "You don't want to do this, Reyes," one of them said, a short man who was just starting to go bald.

  
     "Oh, sure, speak to me like you just didn't shove me in a tank like a goldfish," Gabe snapped back, the nail pressing to the skin, a bead of blood welling up. His hostage was starting to panic, he could feel the man’s pulse quicken.

  
     "Reyes, you don't understand the situation," the balding scientist insisted. Gabriel’s lip curled - even if he took the form as a human he still had his sharp teeth.

  
     "Don't understand? You fucking took all of us against our will, we had no say in the matter!" he snapped back. "Don't you fucking tell me I don't understand. You're doing what your kind did to mine decades ago, don't fucking sugar coat it. So tell me," his dark eyes flicked up from the short bald man to a taller one trying to edge his way closer to the mermaid. "How many have you killed in your endeavor?"

  
     Gabriel didn't get an answer when he felt a sharp sting at the base of his spine and what felt like fire being pushed under his skin. He didn't even scream when his legs gave out from under him and he fell limp against the ground. His muscles spasm against the onslaught of electricity, and he swore he felt his heart stop. It felt like hours had passed when the pain finally ceased and he could breathe again, but in reality it was only a few short seconds. A pair of boots stood in his bleary vision, wrinkling his nose into a snarl he couldn't quite keep up. The man he held hostage had scrambled away.

  
     "I'd say about twenty so far," a new voice said, rough and worn. "You have promise, Mr. Reyes. Let's see if you hold up to it."

  
     And everything went black.

  
\--------------------------------------------

  
     The memory was all too clear for the twisting nightmare, one that he remember every day since. He settled to the bottom of the ship wreck, rough skin touching cold and rusted metal of this old aircraft carrier. It was a recent wreck, with even the jets it had carried surrounding the ship itself. Four years ago, he'd sunken this particular vessel, a kind of pride and personal achievement. Since then, he'd taken it as his home, something he kept returning to since he couldn't return to the reefs without strangling the life out of the coral and resident schools of fish. A harsh reminder he couldn't go back to simple living in the Gulf of Mexico, in his favorite reef near his favorite cities. If he could even have a favorite man made city anymore.

  
     Because of his accomplishments fueled by rage and vengeance, he had earned several names over the years. Popular among the seamen and fishermen along the coast and the center of the ocean were Leviathan, the Kraken, _El Diablo_... Of course the bull shark paid no attention to those names, though one did catch his attention, something just a little more unique than the usual gibberish. When he slid across the deck of an old cargo ship, smoke rising into a nightmarish cloud, getting thicker with every second. He strode out of the cloud as it billowed from him, both his arms slick with the oily substance that dripped off deadly claws. One man had scrambled back against a bright red container, staring with horror when he whispered.

  
     " _Reaper._ "

  
     So he took the name, a toothy grin spreading across his face, growing wider than it should have been as each new tooth sprung up over the skin and he lifted the man by his throat.

  
     " _Sí, amigo_." He whispered, and crushed his throat. That had been six years ago.

  
     Today wasn't a good day. Jagged teeth had been springing up over his cheek while the flesh dissolved away into a pitch black cloud that drifted with the steady rhythm of the ocean, giving him a wicked grin despite the scowl. A small cluster of red eyes appeared just above the extra set of teeth, though not fully developed enough to use. Sprouting from his body were inky tendrils that swished and waved about on their own accord. Reaper watched them with slitted eyes while they moved about, finding cracks and holes to slide into and explore the other rooms of the vessel. It still made the bull shark uncomfortable that when he wasn't actively controlling them, they would move as if they had a mind of their own. It wasn't the case, however.

  
     Reaper needed to stay in one piece as it were, the extra inky arms moved to collect essential material to keep him from completely dissolving into an inky mess. Even if he wanted to...

  
      It took just a single moment to realize something was within his territory, someone was intruding. The thing about the ever expansive arms that leaked this oily substance was like a trip wire. Whenever something new came close to the ship, it would alert him. This wasn't a shark, a little bigger, human shaped by the feel of it. The bull shark's lip pulled back into a sneer, immediately pushing himself up from the floor of the carrier and swiftly swimming through the jagged hole that ultimately caused this vessel's demise.  
Reaper didn't immediately attack despite the rage spike, he knew it was much too deep for a stray swimmer to wander carelessly into his domain. However, glancing towards the surface, the mermaid spotted a medium sized boat floating at the surface. A research vessel perhaps? Scientists were often attracted to man-made reefs like sunken ships. The bull shark narrowed his red eyes, another line of teeth forming straight down his throat, splitting open in a black void leaking a haze of cloud that also poured off the tendrils that extended far and wide, turning the water as black as the abyss.

  
     The living nightmare caught the foolish swimmer, a few long arms as thin as a jellyfish's stinger wrapped themselves around the unfortunate human, looking for their diving gear to rip away and allow them to drown. Strange thing was, he found none. Reaper frowned, just as more tendrils attached themselves to a form that wasn't struggling, thrashing as a human would. What he had was another mermaid trapped tight in his grasp, what he could feel was fairly elegant... And very dangerous.

  
     Poison didn't bother the oil like material that made up the extra limbs, though it did send a signal that this was something meant to be handled with extreme care. The shark moved closer, a careful tail swish not to run into the pretty but dangerous fanned out fins.

  
      "Bonjour, Monsieur Reyes," a cold voice hummed through the cool, dark water. "A pleasure meeting you here of all places. Hiding in wrecked ships, now?"

  
      Reaper bared his teeth warningly, eyes springing up within the void that had opened in his throat, the teeth spreading as far as his teeth like an ivory zipper that slowly pried itself open. The dark fog it coughed out was so thick one could cut it with a sharp knife, a cluster of eyes appearing here, red and unseeing.

  
     "Amélie. What are you doing here?" He hissed, giving the lionfish a wide berth as he circled her. She watched him with cold yellow eyes that seemed to glow amongst the dark he emitted, not at all worried about her predicament. She knew he was bluffing, he had no reason to hurt her, no reason to kill her. He knew what had happened to her.  
Another experiment among the mer folk.

  
     "Am I not allowed to visit?" she inquired, a thin eyebrow perked up.

  
     "How did you know I was here?" Reaper growled warningly, another feigned attempt.

  
     "You're not a stealthy as you like to be, Monsieur," Amélie crooned, a small smile making the corners of her lips twitch, but that held no emotion. "Leaving a great bloody mess in your wake, Reyes, it's not hard to follow you."

  
     "Don't call me that."

  
     "What?"

  
      " _Don't_ call me by that name."

  
     "Oh?" Amélie tilted her head, brushing off a tendril as thin as a hair that wrapped around her arm. "And _what_ do I call you, then?"

  
     "Reaper."

  
     Amélie gave a light chortle, as cold as ice. "Really? If that is how it's going to be, you can call me Widowmaker," she replied, her fins fanning out again, an effort to remove these intruding arms that left black streaks that marred her already striped body. The bull shark snorted, withdrawing the shades, but it didn't make the surrounding water any less dark.

  
     "You never answered my question, Widowmaker," Reaper hissed again, still slowly circling her as the lionfish rubbed away the oily black streaks left by him.

  
      "A proposition for you, Reaper," she replied lightly. "I have a few friends who are, how do I say... eager to meet you," Widowmaker looked at him, peering down her nose. "They can explain the rest if you don't kill them first." Now he was suspicious.

  
     "Who?" he tried cautiously.

  
     "A few humans. They agree with your endeavor. Mermaids shouldn't be used like vermin." That really did catch his attention, thinking back when he was taken unwillingly into a tank, turned into... This. His anger showed by the way his black tentacles flared out again, violently writhing, how the mouth gaping wide on his chest started down to his stomach as well. His clawed fingers curled deep into his palms, instead of blood only more oil spilled, creating another cloud.

  
     "You are angry, no? About what they did to you? What they did to me? To the others? You should listen to my friends, Monsieur Reaper. They're willing to listen. Are you willing to be heard?" the other mermaid asked, daring to start drifting towards the surface without fear of turning her back on such a violent nightmare. Widowmaker nearly reached the threshold when he finally said something.

  
     "Fine," Reaper growled, just now starting to ascend with her. "I'll listen to what they have to say."

  
\--------------------------------------------

  
     It took effort to look like something even mildly human, two legs and no extra Eldritch horror practically spawning off his body. Reaper's torso and throat had closed up, a dark line remained and faded by the second, but he couldn't do anything about his face as it were. They gave him pants for modesty, even though his rough shark skin made the soft fabric cling rather uncomfortable to his thighs. He couldn't complain, but he was rather unhappy about his new predicament. The men in front of him, one probably standing 5'7, wearing a black and blue wetsuit, assuming he was meant to enter his domain. The mermaid gave a small snort, a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips not marred by his extra teeth. Foolish, if he did.

  
     Dark curly hair with glasses sitting on his nose, he truly did look like some scientist eager to research sea life. The other man was taller, 6 foot, nearly as tall as he was when he sprouted legs, walking like man. Chubbier, looked like he preferred life on solid ground than this rocking deathtrap. He was balding, bright blue eyes and nervous. He had every right to be nervous. Widowmaker had a black and purple bathrobe on, tied around the waist and sitting comfortably in a chair, one long leg over her knee.

  
     "Is this all?" Reaper finally grunted, tilting his head to the side. "I was under the impression there were more of you."

  
     "There... Uh... There are just. Not on this ship," the nervous man piped up. You call this a ship? "We didn't want to uh..."

  
     "Want to...?" Reaper prompted, his arms folding across his wide chest, tilting his head back and looking down his nose at the visibly trembling man.

  
     "Offend you," the shorter man in the wetsuit finished. "We're aware of your distaste for humans. We figured if we showed up in more numbers you'd take it as a personal attack."

  
     "You already offend me," The shark growled, letting his arms fall. "She told me I'd be interested in what you had to say, and I'm afraid to say I'm lacking interest, cabrón." Smoke was starting to pour from his cheek.

  
     "Uh. Yeah, yeah just... Just calm down Mr. Rey-"

  
     "Do _not_ call me that!" Reaper snapped, his voice dangerously splitting in two tones that made both men in front of him jump, the taller one just about pissing himself. Widowmaker smiled.

  
     "Alright." The shorter one had more composure than his companion but he was still quite shaken. "You want the injustice of how the mer folk are treated to stop, correct? Revenge against the UN for going against law and experimenting on your people like animals?" He asked. The bull shark paused, watching the other carefully.

  
     "There's more to it." Reaper growled quietly.

  
     "But that's the gist of it, correct?" The man in the wetsuit asked.

  
     "Sí."

  
     "We can help. We've been picking up and rescuing mer folk who met that unfortunate fate, like Amélie here. We aren't just some tree-hugging organization, we take things a violent approach to catch their attention. We strive to make a difference whether they like it or not," he stated simply, his taller companion nodding vigorously. Reaper perked up an eyebrow, his eyes narrowing suspiciously but he had to admit, they caught his attention.

  
     "And what's your organization's name?" the mermaid asked.

  
     "Talon."


End file.
